Clans in the Forest
by Soarra
Summary: 1st book in the Guardians of the Five Dimensions. When strange things are happening to Erin, she goes to the lake that strangly looks like the Lake from her favorite series, Warriors.She turns into a cat hybrid and finds ThunderClan. What will happen?
1. The Faerie Lord

Guardians of the five Dimensions

Clans in the Forest

By Raineyes

{pictures of several clan cats, the three and golden tabby with blue eyes}

Chapter 1- The Faerie Lord Erin's POV

_Erin looked up just in_ time to hear Anai's joke and laugh along with the others. She turned back to her book. She was in the book club. She and her friends ,Laurel, Anai, Kaylen, and Keelie, were the club. A lot of people called their group that because they each had a series that they were each obsessed with. Erin's was Warriors by Erin Hunter, Anai's was Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Keelie's was Rave Master by Hiro Mashima, Laurel's was The Guardians of Ga'hoole by Kathryn Lasky, and Kaylen's was Dragonball Z by Toriyama. Though she was she only one that moved on to other series. Now she was reading The Faerie Wars Chronicles-The Faerie Lord.

_Against Hodge's furious protests, Henry bundled him into the cat carrier. "It's for you own good," he hissed, sucking one thumb where the brute had drawn blood. "You _really_ don't want to hang around here." It was going to a pain racing off to 's house to feed Hodge in the middle of exams, but he couldn't see any alternative. He knew his mother._

_As he waited for the bus, Henry thought about Charlie and what she said about not going out together any more. He was surprised how little upset he felt. He'd been close friends with Charlie ever since they were little kids ,but the romantic interest had started less than a year ago and to honest, Charlie had been keener about that the he was._

_The bus journey was a nightmare. Hodge wailed all the way and several passengers looked at him as if he were committing murder. But he settled once they left the bus and by the time Henry was carrying him along 's cul-de-sac he was looking through the mesh of the carrier as if he reconised the place._

_'s house ,the last one on the street, was looking distinctly the worse for wear despite Henry's best efforts. Most of the trouble dated back to the days of 's own occupancy-he'd pasted brown paper on the bottom panes of the downstairs windows to prevent people looking in, seldom bothered with minor repairs and had a habit of leaving half-eaten hamburgers to rot down the side of his sofa. Now it was unoccupied, the process of decay was accelerating. Even if Henry hadn't been planning to leave, it would make sense to sell the place before it fell down._

_He carried the caged Hodge to the front door and let himself in-he had his own set of keys. Then walked through to the kitchen, set the carrier on the floor and unlatched the side. Hodge stretched, looked around suspiciously, then walked slowly out._

_RING!_ The bell rung and she snapped the book closed. The others had stopped talking and were getting their bags. She got her bag and threw away what was left of her lunch. She joined Laurel and Kaylen for math. Anai had her hair dyed pink after her favorite character in Naruto, Sakura. She had shocking blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks. Erin could see the ninth Naruto book sticking out of her bag. On the front it displayed Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata with Uzumaki Naruto in the middle of them.

Kaylen was Kielee's twin so they looked exactly alike. She had short choppy brown hair with green eyes and freckles on her nose. Today she had on a skinny pink headband with a red shirt and pink shorts. In her hand she was holding Dragonball Z vol. 20. It showed Gohan, Videl, and the chibis, Goten and Trunks, on a capsule motor bike.

They walked into math they all took a seat. The club had formed a way to read in class: put the book in the desk where the teacher can't see it and read but glance up every few minutes. Erin did this and started reading again.

"_Do you want your Whiskas now or would you prefer to go out the back and kill everything that moves?" Henry asked conversationally. Hodge walked to the back door and sat down facing it. He waited patiently. "So it's the killing fields, is it?" Henry said. He walked over, shot the bolt, then unlocked the back door._

_Two strangers were standing on the lawn outside._

_Henry frowned. He wasn't anything like as paranoid as , but the back garden _was_ private property and he couldn't see any reason for these two to be poking around._

_The man was in his mid-thirties, stockily built with a shock of red hair that was turning prematurely grey. He had on a sharp green suit and suede shoes. The girl seemed a lot younger. She might have been his daughter, except that she was dressed in a blouse, skirt, and coat that looked like they came from Oxfam._

"_Can I help you?" Henry asked coolly._

_It was like one of those scenes from a movie where everything goes into slow motion and movement seems to leave trails. The man turned (slowly) towards him. "Henry…?"_

Erin was walking home. It was chilly and windy. It was weird because it was April and the temperature felt as if it dropped 10 degrees. She rubbed her arms. This had never happen before and she didn't want it to happen again. This morning she was sweating and now she felt the need for a wool sweater. Somehow rubbing her arms warmed her up again, though now she realized that she needed to shave her arms and probably her legs again.

She cursed under her breath. Her head was aching again. The last time it ached was this morning and now the pills she took were wearing off. What's weird was that it was the top of her head, just _above_ her forehead that hurt. She rubbed her head and itched her spine. Today was obviously not the best of her days. Her vision began to blur and she blinked. She was probably catching a cold. Stupid weather. She saw her house and ran to it. Dropping her bag by the door, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed some pills that would help. She poured a glass of milk and swallowed the pills.

Pouring the rest of the milk in a small water bottle, she grabbed a sweater and walked outside. By her house was a lake called Sanctuary Lake. At least that what the club called it cause it looks just like the Lake from Warriors. They always hang out there and she found it comforting on the 'ThunderClan territory' and that's where she went.

She sat on the beach, looking at the waves crashing on the sand. Suddenly, a wave of pain rolled over her. She groaned and put her hand up to her head. Her eyes widened when she realized that two bumps had grown on her head. _That's why,_ she thought suddenly. So many times when she was more little and had first started Warriors, she had wished that she could turn into a cat and join ThunderClan. She felt the place on her spine where she had itched early. She let out a breath hat she didn't know that he was holding when she nothing there. She was probably just paranoid. Another wave of pain rolled over her. She curled into a ball. Somehow she felt her ears getting smaller and her cat ears getting bigger. When she had blinked the haze away, she could feel her tail wiggling behind her. Looking at her arms she discovered that she had fur all over her body. She stood up and ran over to the lake. Looking into the water like a mirror, she put her hands over her mouth. Her hair, hairclip, and clothes were still there thankfully, but she was feline all over. She had cat pupils and whiskers, fur and cat ears. She looked at her hands. One had a white star on it. _StarClan's doing of course. Hmm.. _She had new muscles in her hands. Working them, she unsheathed her claws. _Sweet!_

She smiled and back flipped away from the water. "This is awesome!" she laughed.

She began eyeing the star on her hand. She pressed it. Immediately she began to change. Her clothes and hair disappeared. Suddenly she had paws and she was standing on four legs.

She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. She pressed it again with her other paw, and she transformed again. _I should probably find somewhere to sleep,_ she thought and catapulted into the forest.


	2. Call Me Swiftshadow

**Chapter 2 You can call me Swiftshadow**

_Erin stopped in front of_ the old twoleg nest. She observed it carfully. She knew that it never callasped in the series, but this time it's real life not to mention was a human, or twoleg. It looked sturdy eugh, but just in case she kicked one of the wood leading up to therafters. It caused the slightest tremble thatmost people would have missed, but she happened to see perfectly. She walked into it and chucked a sleeping bag she managed to nick after she found this place. Her stomach rumbled and she looked at he star on her hand.

"Hmm... Wonder how well I would do at hunting.."she muttered thinking aloud.

She pressed the star and transformed into a cat. As she padded into the forest, she let her thoughts wonder for a moment._I wonder what I look like,_ she thought looking at her paws. They were as blond as her hair, with a golden tinge. _Maybe I can find a pudle._ Erin stopped dead in her tracks and lifted her nose to the air. _I'm guessing this is mouse,_she thought in amusement. She scanned the undergrouth around her. A small munching noise lead her to her prey which was nibbling on a nut.

She ran over the instructions she had learned when she was reading _Into the Wild_. She crouched down trying to move all her weight equally. She stepped forward slowly hoping she was stepping lightly. the mouse didn't notice her. Erin moved forwar a few more steps and calculated how far she shold jump. She lowered slightly, building up power in her back legs. Biting her touge, she jumped and her paws landed on her mouse. The mouse went limp after she gave a well-aimed bite to it's neck.

She smirked in satisfaction. She felt it's still warm body after she picked it up. Erin ran back to the old twoleg nest, sat down on the sleeping bag and immeadiatly bit into the mouse. It was good, really good. She finished it in a few famished gulps. Now all she needed was water. Changing back into her hybrid form, she swung from the trees the find the stream that was the WindClan border. It felt good to feel the wind run through her fur. She let a laugh leave her lips. She landed next the stream and changed back into a cat. Peering into the water, she looked at her reflection. A golden she-cat with hazel-brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. She smiled showing her long canines, the she-cat smiled showin her long canines.

"I should think of a name," Erin mused."If ThunderClan, no when, they catch me, I can't give them my real name. I can't have them thinking I'm a kittypet. Hmm..I can use the names that me and Miranda(anothe warrior friend) came up with. There's Raineyes, Lunashine, Sorreltalon, and Swiftshaow I could use. I think that it would narrow it down to Raineyes and Swiftshadow seeing how the others sound too much like warrior names." She looked at her reflection again."Raineyes doesn't really describe me so much." She smiled."So Swiftshadow it is."

The newly named Swiftshadow leaned down and took a long drink of running water. Suddenly, her head was pushed into the paniced and began sucking in some un-needed water. The presser of the something pushing her head into the water. Swiftshadow lifted her head out of the water, sucking in much-needed spun around and glared daggers at the being that neerly drounded her. Two she-cats stond behind her, hissing. One was light gray with light green eyes filled with hatred, the other was a silver and white tabby with blue eyes. Swiftshadow glanced between them repeatedly._ Good thing I came up with a name, because ThunderClan has already found me. If I'm wrong,those are Ivypool and Dovewing._

"What are you doing on ThunderClan teritory?"Dovewing hissed threatingly.

Swiftshadow raised an invisible eyebrow."Being threatened by two ThunderClan warrior, which by the way is completely an honor,"she said sacasticly, rolling her eyes.

Ivypool hised in annoyance."Real nerve you got there,"She leaped.

Swiftshadow yelped as Ivypool landed on her back causing her to crumble onto the ground. She unsheathed her claws and raked it down Ivypool's side. She yowled as Swiftshadow scrambled out from underneath her. She was surprise when Dovewing knocked her legs out fom under her and claed her belly. Swiftshadow understood why the belly was the most valnerable part of a cat. It hurt like hell. Swftshadow jumped back up and kicked out with her back legs, where she sensed Ivypool coming. She smirked and came at both of them, adreline plusing through her ears.

...

Dovewing yelped as the loner raked her claws down her belly and spin around to claw Ivypool's nose. Even when she was fighting, she could see the look in the loner's eyes. It was the look of a fighter, the battle-hardened look of a fighter. Most warriors in the clans never achived the look and the only one she knew had that look was her former-mentor Lionblaze. Yet, this loner had it, and if she wasn't mistaken the loner's eyes glowed abit. Though it was far from cheerful.

Dovewing callasped, breathing heavily. Beside her, she felt her sister fall. She looked at the loner. She was smirking in amusment. Dovewing gritted her teeth. _We were no more than her playthings_, Dovewing thought ruefully. But suddenly, the loner's look of victory and sasticfaction turned to a look of horror as if she just realized what she did.

"Oh my god," she gasped."_What _did I do?"She ran over to sniff the warrior's wounds."I guess I should just get cobwebs for the bleeding and marygold so it doesn't get infected. Good thing margold grew in my front yard or I wouldn't know what I would be looking for."the loner muttered under her breath.

_She knows herbs? What is a f-fron ard? Who is this loner?_ This was the last thing Dovewing thought before she gave into the darkness and passed out.

...

Swiftshadow removed Ivypool's cobwebs and placed new ones on. She glanced over to Dovewing and grabbed a vole from the small fresh-kill pile so when Ivypool and Dovewing woke up they could have something to eat. She layed down on her part of the sleeping bag and bit into the peice of prey. Swiftshadow heard a tiny groan and immediately sprang out of the old twoleg nest. She changed outside and leaped up onto the roof.

Inside she heard Dovewing groan louder."Wha-Where am I? Ivypool..?"she gasped and Swiftshadow knew that she remembered their fight."Ivypool, wake up!"

"Get away...I don't have dawn patrol.."she heard Ivypool mew sleepily.

"IVYPOOL!"

"Ok ok, I'm up-wait where are we?"

"I think the abandoned twoleg nest. Remember the fight?"

Ivypool gasped."Which means that loner is still running around in ThunderClan teritory. She could be attacking our clanmates right now!"

"No I don't think so. Remember _we_ attacked _her_. And she helped us, put cobwebs and marygold poultice on our wounds, too."Her voice lowered to a whisper."I can sense something on the top of the nest."

Swiftshadow smiled. Leave it to Dovewing and her power. She jumped down into garden and transformed into a cat again."Really good senses you have Dovewing." she called into the nest. She saw them freeze and padded into the nest."But of course, so do I. Call me Swiftshadow," she disapeared again and reapeared again jumping from tree to tree in her hybrid form.


	3. The Loner in ThunderClan Teritory

**Chapter 3-The Loner in ThunderClan Teritory**

Ivypool shivered."That loner scares me,"

Dovewing just looked thoughtful."What did she say her name was? Swiftshadow? We should tell Lionblaze and Jayfeather,"

Her sister nodded. Dovewing padded outside with Ivypool by her side. They ran through the forest at top speed unaware of the pair of hazel eyes watched them from above._Hmm..So they are going to tell Lionblaze and Jayfeather. I wonder what Jayfeather look like in real life. I've always thought he looked cute plus his jay-blue eyes on the cover of Eclipes is seriously beautiful._She frowned._I wonder what Anai,Laurel, Kiellee and Kaylen are doing right now. Probably not in a bad problem like me. I remember Miranda and me just staring at the cover of Eclipes, not a problem except that we were staying up too late at a sleepover._

(flashback)

Miranda,a brown-haired girl, was with Erin and they were creeping down the road the Erin's Dad's house was on. Down into the forest at the end of the road. Making their way through the trees the follow the stream up-stream and jumped to the bank on the side of the stream that was quicly turning into a small river.

Erin smirked at Miranda."dare you to stick your foot in."

Miranda stuck out her touge and stuck her foot in, flip flop and all. She shivered from the cold and made her way through the water, erin following her. When it got deeper, they moved up onto the bank and climbed up to the trees. They moved upstream and to a fallen tree.

Erin looked at Miranda."Let's go."

They climbed under it and came into a clearing that they had made their camp."So Lunastar,"Erin said to Miranda."Wern't you going to appoint Sorreltalon as deputy since Sunheart died?"

"Of course, Raineyes,"she moved on top of a fallen tree, but was cut."All those who are old enough to hunt some prey, gather under the half-tree for a clan meeting!"

(end flashback)

She blinked. Dovewing and Ivypool disapeared. She scanned the under-grouth. _I was fantasized for that long?_she thought puzzeled and stood up on the branch she was crouching on. Swiftshadow closed her eyes and focused on the smells and sounds around her. Her eyes snapped open as she jumped onto another tree. A golden tabby tom lept onto the place where she was last standing._I was fantasizing for longer than I thought,_she thought alarmingly._That's Lionblaze! They already got them. _

Swiftshadow scanned the undergrouth. She saw Dovewing, Ivypool, and Jayfeather among some ferns. Gasping, she fell from the branch she was on as Lionblaze clawed her back and pushed her over.

"DAMN!"she screamed.

Dovewing ran over and sniffed her. She nodded." is the same scent as the so-called 'Swiftshadow'."

She glared daggers at the three and Ivypool."Was that nessacery!" she yelled at Lionblaze.

The cats blinked. They probably didn't think she could speak their tounge. She stood up, panting mind you, and transformed."Is this more better?"

They blinked again, with the exception of Dovewing who had probably already seen her transform due to her power."Who are you?"Jayfeather demanded after getting over the shock.

Swiftshadow couldn't bring herself to glare at Jayfeather, her favorite warrior cat."I already told Dovewing and Ivypool. I am Swiftshadow."

"What are you?" Ivypool asked quietly.

Swiftshadow sat down."To tell you the truth...I don't know. A hybrid I guess. A mix between two speices,"she added after seeing their confused looks."Oringinally I was a twoleg. But, I know all about the Clans,"

"Really,"Lionblaze said eyeing her distrustfully.(**A/N: Who could blame him?**)

She nodded confidently."Yeah. Ask me anything,"

"How many clans are there and what are the names?"Jayfeather asked.

Swiftshadow snorted."That's easy. Four. ThunderClan which is here, WindClan which is on the moors, ShadowClan which is in the pine forest, and RiverClan which is by the twolegplace where I live."

"Do you know how Lavenderheart died?" Lionblaze asked.

She blinked."Who the hel-heck is Lavendarheart?"

"So you don't know everything?"Dovewing said.

"No, I do!"Swiftshadow protested."When I was a twoleg, I read warriors by Erin Hunter and-"

"Wait,"Jayfeather's blind eyes ran over all of them."When Lavendarheart came to the clans she called herself Erin Hunter for some reason."

She blinked owlishly."But-but, Erin Hunter is a twoleg-"

"But,"Dovewing interupted."Lavendarheart didn't die. She just went missing-one night she was here, in the mourning she wasn't."

"But that means..."Swiftshadow's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

**Me-Cliffie!**

**Raineyes-R&R!**


	4. A Hybrid

**Chapter 4-A Hybrid**

_"But that means..."Swiftshadow's eyes_ widened in realization.

"What?" Dovewing asked curiously.

Swiftshadow smiled at her."Erin Hunter or Lavendarheart as you know her is just like me! A hybrid! She left and wrote the series Warriors. She came back in her spare time. You guys never noticed. When she go missing?"

"Fourteen sunrises ago,"Ivypool answered tilting her head to one side.

"I was right them!"she said, positivley beaming."The new book came out a moon ago. So she left and began to write the new book. There's someone like me!"

"Yes, yes, there's someone like you,"Lionblaze interupted her."But, how do we know that you won't hurt us?"

"Ok fine,"she turned to Jayfeather."I know about Jay's Wing, Dove's Wing, Lion's Roar, and Half Moon. I know about the Tribe's ancestores and that you guys aren't the original three."

"How do you know that?"Jayfeather yelped."I only told-"

"Lavendarheart?" she said with a smirk.

Jayfeather nodded dumbly."I think that I'm going to go," Swiftshadow said softly."I need to build up my fresh-kill pile. There's also more stuff to steal from my twoleg house."she smiled and transformed. Holding up her hand, she said,"See ya."

She had jumped onto a tree branch when a voice from behind her said,"Will we see you again?"

Swiftshadow looked down to see Jayfeather looking at her."I say that we will,"

* * *

><p>Swiftshadow sat on a rafter in the Old Twoleg nest, lisening to her MP3 player that she stole from her house. The song Haunted by Evanescence.<p>

_Watching me. Wanting me._

_I can feel you pull me down!_

_Fearing you. Loving you._

_I won't let you pull me down!_

Three days had passed. Three event-filled days. On the first day, she had been hunting a mouse. She had looked up at the fly floating above her ears. When she looked back at her prey, it wasn't a mouse there, but a squirrel. Even though she was confused, she jumped and killed it. Burying it, she decided it was her imagination that she had been a mouse.

While hunting, it happened again and again. It was _not_ her imgination. Swiftshadow had an idea to what it was but she needed to test it out. On the next day, she tried it out. Transforming into her hybrid form, she concetrating on her friend Anai. Her pink hair, particular hairstyle, and regular schoolclothes. Swiftshadow closed her eyes and concetrated harder. She suddenly felt something. A pull on her insides and a rubbery feeling that happened to be her own skin. When she opened her eyes, she looked at herself and smiled.

Swiftshadow was the spitting image of Anai. A doppelganger. From then on, she discover her power of transformation on herself and other living things. Being sucked into the past, she didn't realize that she had begun singing. It was a habit that she had developed over the year.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me.._

_Still can't find what keeps me here._

_And all this time,_

_I've been so hollow inside._

Swiftshadow also didn't know that Jayfeather happened to be outside gathering catmint. He lifted his head, mouth full of catmint._What's that?_he thought, puzzeled. Then his eyes widened._Of course! This is where Swiftshadow lives! Dovewing and Ivypool said that. So that's Swiftshadow._

Stepping inside the nest, Jayfeather set down the herbs and snifed the air. Swiftshadow's scent was above him."Swiftshadow?" he called knockingher out of her daydreams and making her fall to the floor.

"Ow,"she moaned."Hello Jayfeather,"she said, in a more cheerful tone.

Curious, Jayfeather looked into her memories and was suddenly looking through Swiftshadow's eyes. He was a twoleg with a twoleg pelt and he was in a large twoleg nest. In this memory, he knew all the words that the twolegs used. Like he was in a _school_ and he was wearing _clothes._ Jayfeather smiled at a pink-_haired girl_.

"Which subject do we have next, Anai?" he said.

"Math,"Anai said.

He groaned."Why Math? I suck at Math."

Anai shrugged."You could read, but Laurel will be joining us."

Jayfeathert shrugged."I do have a good book. Troubletwisters. You guys really should read more book series than your favorite."

Swiftshadow must have realized that he was there because everything suddenly disapeared and Swiftshadow appeared, but she was diffrent. She wasn't a hybrid, but looked like a twoleg. Swiftshadow had curly blode _hair_ with hazel-brown eyes. She wore a green _shirt_ and blue _jeans_.

She glared playfully at him."What do you think you're doing here?"she asked in a fake sweet voice.

Jayfeather gulped."You could've asked?"she said pouting.

Suddenly she burst out laughing and he lost his sight again, coming back to the real was still laughing."You s-should have..seen the look on your face!"She laughed harder than ever and Jayfeather's pelt burned.

"Ah.. I havn't had a laugh like that in a while,"she said."But, anyway..why are you here?"

Jayfeather mumbled something."Sorry?" Swiftshadow said.

"I was out side gathering catmint when I heard you. I was wondering what you were doing."

"I was singing wasn't I?"

"What's singing?'

"What I was doing. It isn't talking, but...um..Here, I'll show you."she paused than began _singing._

_"Iiii'mmmmmmmm ddyyyyiiinnng agggaaain..._

_I'm going under..Trauted by you.._

_I'm falling forever.._

"And that is singing."

Jayfeather blinked and admitted,"It's nice,"

"Thank you. Do you want to see something more instresting? Hold still.."

She put her paws(hands) on the sides of his head. In a minute he was standing on two legs. He still had a tail and was furry, but he had diffrent paws and something on his chest and back legs. Then he realized it.

He was a hybrid and he could see too.


	5. The Jay's Seeing Eyes

**A/N:Sorry this was so late. I kinda..been reading this gigantic story called A Vent Comes to Haunt. It tok me a while to remember that I had to do this so I wrote the chapter down when my sis was on the com..**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything. I only own Erin, Laurel, Anai, Keilee, and Kaylen. My friend Lunashine owns Miranda and the name Swiftshadow and Erin Hunter owns Warriors.**

**Chapter 4-The Jay's Seeing Eyes**

_Swiftshadow smiled as she saw_ Jayfeather realize what she transformed him into. He was really surprised when he found out about his sight. It was really funny to watch.

"How-how did you d-do that?"Jayfeather stuttered.

Right then and there she broke and cracked up. Seeing Jayfeather like this when he was normally extremely crany was down right hallarious.

He frowned."What's so funny?" he demanded, turning back into his usually crany self.

"Y-your reaction,"she said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye."It was a complete opposite of your usually crank self,"

"I am not cranky!"Jayfeather growled.

"Yes. Yes you are,"she retorted."See? You're being cranky right now,"

or the last time!"he snarled."I-AM-NOT-CRANKY!"

"And for the last time,"Swiftshadow said, enjoying this more and more."Yes-you-are!"

He just growled."How did you do this to me anyway?"he asked, changing the subject.

"It's just a thing I do,"Swiftshadow answered.

"Why did you change me into a hybrid then?"

"Because I wanted to show you,"she mumbled quietly, her fur suddenly feeling quite hot.

Jayfeather must have seen her discomfort and mumbled,"Oh,"

"Well," she said."Want to go for a walk? I can show how to jump from tree to tree and lot's of other neat stuff."

Jayfeather shrugged."Sure, why not."

"Hey look!" she said, teasingly."A uncranky Jayfeather! This is a rare moment!" she stuck out a hand."Hello un-cranky Jayfeather. How did you manage to come out of the shell?"

Jayfeather snarled playfully."Oh, you're going to get it!"he said and leaped at her.

Shiftshadow jumped onto the rafters."Ha! Ha!"she said, puffing out her chest."You can't get me now!"

He grinned and jumped, managing to grab the rafter and heft himself onto it. Swiftshadow displayed a look of mock shock. Grinning, she jumped to another rafter and ran down it. Jayfeather ran down his own and jumped over to her's when she jumped through a hole in the roof. He jumped after her. Swiftshadow crossed her arms, smirking.

"So long sucker!"she said laughing as she juped down onto a tree below.

Looking back up, she saw Jayfeather looking uncertain, but he jumped onto the tree next to her. He smirked confidently. She smiled and waved before taking off jumping from tree to tree. Behing her, Jayfeather jumped as fast as he could, but Swiftshadow was always three or four trees ahead of him.

Finally, they callasped on the beach, panting heavily."How do you always do that?" Jayfeather managed to get out.

"I don't. I go slower."

"So what was the point of that?"

"It was fun,"

Jayfeather looked thoughtful for a second."I guess you're right. It was fun."

Swiftshadow smirked."And I won,"

He glared at her."But that doesn't mean that you'll beat me next time,"

She puffed out her chest."Yes it does,"

"No, it doesn't,"

"Yes, it does,"**(A/N:Well, they seem to have a knack for arguing, don't cha think?)**

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

They glared daggers at each other, daring the other to blink first. Swiftshadow's eyes stung and she coould see Jayfeather's eyes water. Finally, she blinked. Jayfeather smirked.

"That'll teach you,"he said, incredibly smug over his small victory.

"Wow,"Swiftshadow smirked back."One small victory and suddenly you're leader of the Clans,"

They glarred at each other again, then burst into laughter. SWiftshadow pounded the ground with her fist and Jayfeather clutched his stomach. Finally, when they couldn't laugh anymore, Jayfeather asked,"What started this again?"

"Hmm..."Swiftshadow twirled her hair thoughtfully."Me singing and turning you into a hybrid, I think."

"Oh yeah,"he said."It was real beautiful when you sung like that,"

"Yeah,"Swiftshadow said grinning."That song is by Evanescence, one of my favorite bands. It is called Haunted."

"Bands?"Jayfeather asked."Haunted?"

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting you don't know twoleg terms. A band is basicly a singer and other twolegs who use things called instruments that make sound in the backround to go with the singer's voice. Haunted is when a spirit doesn't go on and stays in the living world. Twolegs call spirits like that ghosts. Being haunted is when a ghost kinda bothers you, spooks you,"

Puzzelment showed on Jayfeather's face."I really don't get that instrument thing,"

Smiling, Swiftshadow pulled her MP3 player out of her pocket."This plays songs, so you can hear it instead of me explaining it."

She scrolled down the list of artists and stopped on Three Days Grace. She picked the song Break. Turning it up as loud as she could so that they could hear it without putting in the headphones, she played it. The firrst part of the song blared then the singing started.

_"Tonight, my head spinning_

_I need something pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working_

_I won't stop_

_I won't say I've had enough_

_Tonight,I start the fire!_

_Tonight, I break away_

_Break!_

_Away from everybody!_

_Break!_

_Away from eveything!_

_If you can't stand _

_The way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places!"_

Swiftshadow paused it and Jayfeather blinked."That was Break by Three Days Grace,"she said.

"Weird,"he said."What else is there?"

"Tons,"Swiftshadow mused."But my favorite bands are Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, and Evanscence. There are diffrent kinds of songs. That is called Rock music,"

"Can you do another one?"Jayfeather asked suddenly.

"Sure,"she grinned.

_Which one to play,_she thought scrolling through her songs. She smiled and played the labled Breath by Breaking Benjamin.

_"I see nothing in your eyes_

_And the more I see_

_The less I like_

_Is it over yet?_

_In my head_

_I know nothing of your kind..."_

* * *

><p>Miranda Firewalker walked down the sidewalk on her street, her hands in her pockets. It had been a week since 'the Book Club' went missing. She got worried when one day Erin didn't appear at the bus stop. It worried her even more when at lunch Anai, Keilee, Kaylen, and Laurel weren't at their usual spot fretting over the disapearence of Erin like they normally do when she's sick. It was hard for her when she helped their families put up missing posters.<p>

She had looked everywhere she could for the club. Miranda knew it wasn't a concidence that all five girls vanished on the same night. She doubted that they ran away for there was no reason to and they would have told her. So, she spent time-wasting hours searching in the forest on the edge of Erin's Dad's neighborhood.

Miranda sighed frustratingly. It was so lonely without Erin. She was Erin's only best friend out of the club. Both of the girls were huge Warriors fans and faced almost everything together. The bullies and the scathing words of popular girls. They spent a night together two weeks ago when Erin Hunter, Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kisimoto, Katheryn Lasky and Hiro Mashima went missing and stayed up the entire night discussing it.

Currently, Miranda was heading for the Lake, the only place she could think without distractions. Distractions being her older brother,Justin, homework, and the neighborhood bullies. She hopped over the last fence and trudged through what she and Erin called 'RiverClan territory'. It didn't take long to walk to the beach and after five minutes, she could see the lake.

Walking faster, Miranda reached the beach. She took off her flipflops and held them in her hand. She sighed as her toes digged under the loose sand. She broke into a jog, sand sputing behind her.

Miranda reached 'WindClan territory' and narrowed her eyes, stopping. There were two things wrestling each other onthe ThunderClan beach. Curious, Miranda darted for ThunderClan territory and its trees. Making it, she croutched behind a bush and peered through the leaves.

The two creatures were definatley furry, but were the shape of a human. Ok, they had cat ears, a tail and whiskers, but they had hair, clothes, arms,legs, and were the size of teenagers. The first one was a male with gray fur. They were to far away for her to see their eye color. He had short silver hair and wore plain jeans and a white tee-shirt.

The other one was a female with blonde fur. She had her hair down and twigs and laeves were tangled in it. A little ways away, a hairclip lay that she probably used to pull her hair up. _Like Erin,_MIranda thought. She wore jean shorts and a teil tee with a bike on it.

Miranda watched as they playfully fought, hissing and swiping, tackling each other and getting covered in sand in the process. She tried to get closer and ended up in a bush only a few feet away from the fighting creatures. Gray,as she called the male one, tackled Blondy and flipped her over. A item fell out of Blondy's pocket. Miranda put her hand over her mouth. It was an MP3 player, but not just any MP3. Erin's! She could see Erin's name written in a white sharpy on it's black surface. _That creature stole it from Erin,_Miranda silently fummed._I know! I'll get it! It's only a foot away from me!_

Miranda reached out under the bush looking through the leaves at the black object. For what felt like and hour, but was really a few seconds, she finall gripped it in her sweaty hand.

"Hey! That's mine!"a fammilar voice shouted and before she knew it, Miranda's wrist was gripped and she was yanked from under the bush.

"Miranda?"she gazed into Blondy's puzzeled face.

**Me:Phew! How come it took me 15 minutes to write this chapter, but an hour to type it?**

**Sorreltalon:Cuz you're a suckish typer.**

**Me:For once, you're right. Anyway, I pride myself by saying that this is my longest chaptet, yet!**

**Raineyes:Yeah! And if you haven't heard the song Break by Three Days Grace, you haven't lived!**

**Me:Anyway...Push that big blue button down there! I DARE YOU!**


	6. As Swift as a Shadow and a Shining Moon

**A/N:Sorry that it was so late. *gulps at angry mob*. Thank all the people that Story Alerted, Favorited, ect. my story. You get this long chapter cause I got a large chunk of it typed up when I was sick and the stupid plot bunny was tearin a hole in my brain. Anyway, if any of you are wondering, Miranda is actually the name of my best friend. Miranda Firewalker is her Wizard101 charater. I only used that last name cuz I was to lazy to come up with a last name. Hope you're reading this Mir!**

**Warning:No Jayfeathers were harmed, physicaly or mentaly, in the making of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:My last name is not Hunter(cuz my first name is actually Erin). So I do not own Warriors. But I'm saving up to buy it! So far I have 2 dollars and 49 cents!**

**Chapter 6-Swift as a Shadow and the Shining Moon**

_Swiftshadow laughed as Jayfeather sat _on her."Get off you big lump!"

Jayfeather snorted."I think I'm good,"

In a flash of yellow, her knee cameup and she kneed him off. She laughed."Oh yeah. You're diffently good,"

Swiftshadow then gave a start as she saw something._Or should I say someone,_she thought._ Some twoleg is stealing my MP3 player!_

"Hey! That's mine!"she shouted and ran over to snatch the hand that was holding her MP3.

The twoleg she was holding had short brown hair and blue eyes. She had a pale and skinny face. In her eyes, she showed imense fear of Swiftshadow. She wore jeans and a black tee with a monster that had cookies on it. Underneath it was the phase '_Come to the dark side, we have cookies.' _Swiftshadow immeditley reconized this twoleg.

"Miranda?"

* * *

><p>Jayfeather watched as the two girls looked at each other with bewilderment on their faces. He decided that this would be a good moment to read 'Miranda's' mind. He probed her mind and found himself looking out of her eyes.<p>

He was crying, putting up posters with Swiftshadow's twoleg form on them. It read:_MISSING-Have you seen this girl? Her name is Erin Morgan and she was last seen in her room at her Mom's house._Jayfeather moped back to his house. All around him were simillar posters, but with diffrent girls on them. One was Anai Honan, from Swiftshadow's memory.

He sat on the couch, and sobbed into his hands. His mother came in and said,"Don't cry Miranda. Your father and his fellow cops wil find them. I'm sure of it,"

Suddenly, all he saw was darkness. Miranda's voice boomed out her thoughts."Why does she look so much like Erin?"

Jayfeather blinked as the real world came back to him. Swiftshadow and Miranda were still staring at each other. He rolled his eyes and walked over to them. He pryed Swiftshadow off of Miranda.

"Thanks,"Miranda muttered.

"Your welcome,"he said."Now..."he pushed Swiftshadow over as hard as he could. Miranda stared at him."What? She'll be just fi-"

Swiftshadow tackled him and they rolled toward the Lake where she pushed hum into the water. He fell on his butt, his entire lower half below water. He crossed his arms."Told you,"he called to Miranda.

Swiftshadow whistled."My best work yet,"

He shivered."Yeah, but you'll have something better tommorrow I'm sure. Anyway, who's your friend?"

She walked into the water and pulled him to his feet."That's Miranda Firewalker,"she said, pointing at her."She was one of my best buddys and still is,"she turned toward her grinning.

"Erin?"Miranda sqeaked.

"Uh huh, but I go by Swiftshadow now,"

"Hey!"Miranda stomped her foot."You took my charater's name!"

_Ok,_Jayfeather thought. _I am officialy confused._ Swiftshadow rubbed her head, sheepishly."Yeah, well she's Raineyes apprentice so I took _my apprentice's_ name. Besides, I don't have blue eyes so I couldn't ruddy well use Raineyes,"

"Could've used Sorreltalon!"

"But that sounds like a clan cat's name!"**(A/N:I actually had this same agument with Lunashine. I thought it would be funny to add it in)**

"Um.."Jayfeather yelled."I have no idea what you're saying!"

"Sorry Jayfeather,"Swiftshadow glanced his way.

"Well, I certainly feel loved,"

"I said I was sorry . Want to go deeper into the Lake?"

He gulped and shook his head."Wait,"Miranda pipped up."You said Jayfeather. Is he really Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather raised his eyebrow."Of course,how many Jayfeathers do you know?"

Miranda grinned so wide, he half-expected her face to crack."Really? The real Jayfeather from Warriors. Ah man!"She paused.."Wait, you're not a cat and what happened to you Erin?"

Swiftshadow grinned."He is a cat. I transformed him. As for me, I have no idea. This just happened after school a week ago,"

Miranda narrowed her eyes."You said that you transformed Jayfeather. Does that mean that you could transform me into a cat?"

She nodded."Uh huh,"

"Hello?"Jayfeather said."Swiftshadow, I think that the day is almost over."he gestered to the setting sun.

"Oh yeah,"she frowned."You should be changing back any minute now,"

As soon as she said that, a bright light engulfed Jayfeather and he felt himself changing back. The light disapeared and there stood a light gray tabby with jay-blue eyes. Everything was black. Jayfeather was blind.

He sat down and said to Swiftshadow,"When is Miranda going home? We should go before Lionblaze wonders where I am and asks Dovewing."

Puzzelment came off of Miranda. She said something in her twoleg speech."He's asking when you're going home. We'll need to go soon,"Swiftshadow said.

Miranda said something again and Swiftshadow answered,"Sure. Bye!"

He heard footsteps receed and Miranda's scent faded.

**(A/N:I was going to be evil and stop here, but I don't want to torture you)**

* * *

><p>Swiftshadow and Jayfeather stopped at the Abandoned Twoleg yawned."Well, g'night,"<p>

"Wait,"

Swiftshadow turned back to look at Jayfeather."Yeah?"

"You don't have to sleep here,"he mumbled."You can come back to the ThunderClan camp with me. I'm sure I can convince Firestar to let you stay,"

She grinned."And I quote 'Sure why not,'"

Jayfeather smirked at her."You remember where it is right?"

"No actually,"she said sheepishly.

"No worries then. Follow me,"he said and headed in the opposite direction that she thought the camp was.

In about five minutes, Swiftshadow and Jayfeather arrived at the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. Jayfeather slipped through, she followed behind him. As she walked into the camp, she gasped. A ton of cats, a small cave and cliff, some bushes, and a fresh-kill pile. Just as she imagined it except the cliffs were smaller in her mind.

"Jayfeather! Swiftshadow!"she turned to see Dovewing and Ivypool sharing a rabbit.

Dovewing stood up and walked over to them."What are you doing here, Swift?"

"Nice nickname. Jayfeather offered for me to stay the night,"

"Has he really?"Lionblaze walked over to them.

"Yep!"

"And what were you doing all day?"

"Racing and fighting,"she said with a grin."I managed to get him into the water,"

Jayfeather shoved her."I was off guard,"

Swiftshadow shoved him back."You were the one who pushed me on my butt!"

"I had to! You wouldn't do anything, wouldn't say anything. All you did was stare at Miranda like she was two fat rabbits in leaf-bare!"

"Guys, we're still here," Dovewing huffed."Or are you just going to argue all night? Plus don't you have to see Firestar?"

Jayfeather blinked."Oh yeah,"

"Idiot,"Swiftshadow muttered.

He glared at her, seeing how she told him what that mean't. He set off for the high-ledge and Firestar's den. They trudged up the cliff and Jayfeather called into Firestar's den."Firestar?"

"You can come in Jayfeather,"

Jayfeather gestered with his tail for her to follow him and padded , a feiry orange tom was laying on moss, a pale ginger she-cat lying next to him. Firestar and Sandstorm. She grinned widely. Swiftshadow was meeting charaters from her favorite series. Sweetness.

Firestar's ears perked up and his eyes sparkled with curiousity when he saw her. Sandstorm just tensed with caution."Who's this?"

She bowed her head respectfully."Hello. My name is Swiftshadow. You are Firstar and Sandstorm, correct?"

"Hey!"Jayfeather exclaimed."How come you're nice to them, but not to me?"

She snorted."Cuz you're Jayfeather. I'm not suppose to be nice to you. I'm supose to dunk you in the lake,"

He glared at her."You're going to talk about that for a long time, arne't you?"

"Of course,"she said happily.

Firestar watched the conversation in amusement."Anyway,"Swiftshadow said, glancing at Firestar."We can continue this when we have a much bigger audience. They'd love to see you like this. Also, we shouldn't fight in front of the leader and his mate. It's disrespectful. Plus, I've been dying to meet the so I want to make a good first impression,"

Swiftshadow smiled at Firestar and Sandstorm."Sorry. I haven't teached him to zip,"she stated."But, he's not that cranky anymore."

She felt Jayfeather glarring daggers at her."So tell them, He Who Can Not See Without Moi's Help,"

She grinned evily has she heard him mutter,"I'm going to kill her,"

"Heard that,"still grinning she thought, _Don't tell them my transformation powers. It will only make everything harder._ Swiftshadow hoped Jayfeather read her mind and heard this.

She saw Jayfeaher give the smallest of nods."Fine. Swiftshadow here is a loner who came on ThunderClan territory seven sunrises ago-"

"Then how come we have never seen her?"Sandstorm demanded.

Jayfeather looked at her and Swiftshadow sighed."How am I supose to know? Actually, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Ivypool knew I was here, but I thought they reported me,"

She saw Firestar tense at the mention of Ivypool, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. _Probably cause the four cats that know me have a direct role in that procecy._she mused._I would do that too, but for an entire diffrent reason since I know that their is suppose to be a fourth cat._

"Well anyway,"Jayfeather continued."I found Swiftshadow in the Abandoned Twoleg nest this mourning while I was getting catmint."

"Which,"Swiftshadow comented."by the way, you left there,"

"Shut up. So, we walked and turns out she knows a lot about twolegs, is a great singer, a good fighter, and pretty respectful when she's not picking on me."

She smiled."And what are you going to do about it, hmm? Set up a club to defend the helpless Jayfeathers in the world?"

"I said, shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up,"

"Huh?"

"I said, SHUT UP!"he yelled in her ear.

Swiftshadow winced."No need to yell. Heck, no need to yell in my ear,"She turned to the ThunderClan leader."Anyway, Jay Jay asked me if I wanted to sleep on moss instead of floorboards tonight,"

Firestar blinked."Floorboards?"

"The peices of wood on the ground in the Abandoned Twoleg nest which is actually called the Sanctuary Cottage,"Swiftshadow informd them."but Abandoned Twoleg nest works too,"

Firestar looked thoughtful."She does seem to know alot about twolegs,"Swiftshadow heard Sandstorm whisper to him."and it's nice that Jayfeather has a friend besides Briarlight that isn't family."

He nodded and turned to her and Jayfeather."All right. She can stay, but only if she helps hunt and other duties,"

"You can count on me!"she did a salute with her tail."It gets so boring at the Twoleg nest that this will be easy!"

Firestar blinked."Then I hope that you enjoy it here,"

_"Arigatou!"_she sang the Japanese word that she got from Kaylen and bounced out of the cave.

"She's your responsibilty,"she heard Sandstorm say to Jayfeather.

He walked out saying,"What does 'arigto' mean?"

"AriGAtou,"Swiftshadow corrected him."And there is more than one twoleg language. There are thousands seeing how the world is so huge. That is thank you is Japanese."

"Your knowledge scares me and impresses me at the same time,"he muttered.

She grinned."Let's tell the others the good news! I think Lionblaze is warming up to me,"

She ran down the cliff with Jayfeather scrambling after her."Slow down!"he yelped after alomost tripping for the fifth time."I'm blind this time!"

"I know that, idiot!"

"What did you just call me!"

"An idiot! Or are you dumber than an idiot?"

By that time, they were at the bottom and their argument had drawn a crowd. Dovewing, Ivypool, and others were watching it in amusement. Lionblaze, a black tom with long legs,Spiderleg Swiftshadow guessed, were snorting in irritation. The others were wondering who the 'mysterious she-cat' is.

"Oh shut up! I'm not the one who was standing there opening and closing her mouth like a fish!"

"You did not just go there, !"

A few cats snorted at the nick name getting the attention of the two quarreling kittys. Jayfeather froze while Swiftshadow laughed nervously. She grinned mischeiviously as she got an idea. She circled around Jayfeather and eyed his tail. She clamped her teeth on it. Jayfeather yelped and spun around to glare daggers at her. He growled and she smiled nervously, diving into the nearest den which was the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather leaped.

From then cats could here scuffles, grunts and yelps from the den. They avoided it and the only cats near it were Lionblaze, Ivypool, and Dovewing. After a few minutes, Briarlight dragged herself out of the den. She smiled at the three kittys outside."They are going all out. Well, Jayfeather is. I'm not sure about that strange she-cat. It was actually pretty funny,"

"Oh the she-cat's name is Swiftshadow,"Dovewing explained."She's a loner that Jayfeather asked to spend the night here,"

Briarlight flicked her ears."That's weird then. He invited her here yet they are fighting,"

"By the way they treat each other,"Ivypool said, shrugging."I'm not surprised. They always tease each other to get on the other's nerves. I think that Swiftshadow started it,"

"Dang!"

The four ThunderClan cats turned to see Jayfeather and Jayfeather coming out of the den. Swiftshadow licked the blood that was seeping from a small scratch on her nose. Other than that, the two kittys were unharmed except a few bruises maybe. Swiftshadow yawned.

"I'm still tired,"she muttered.

Jayfeather sighed."well, since you're my responsibility you're sleeping with me and Briarlight in the Medicine cat den,"

"Why aren't you two vicious anymore?"Lionblaze asked.

"Because we just fought. That usually let's it all out,"Swiftshadow informed them, yawned again."Well, g'night,"

* * *

><p>Jayfeather yawned as he layed down on his nest. He was pretty tired, but not as sleepy as Swiftshadow. She fell asleep right as her head hit the moss. He smiled across the den at Swiftshadow sleeping form. He had to admitt that she was the first cat that didn't pity him because he was blind. It was nice that she gave him his sight back for the day. They had tons of fun even if it was kinda awkward when Miranda found them. Swiftshadow aditude and personality was much like his own and it made their hanging out more instresting and fun. Jayfeather listened to her gentle breathing.<p>

_I wonder what she's dreaming about,_he wondered. Jayfeather closed his eyes and matched Swiftshadow's breathing. Quickley he fell asleep and the darkness melted away. He blinked and looked around to see that he was a big twoleg nest. Around him were strange wooden things that held things that Swiftshadow had in the abandoned twoleg nest. What had she called them? Right, _books_. He hid behind one of the book holding thingys and saw Swiftshadow.

She was in her twoleg form and she sat on another wooden thing. In her hands she held a book and in front of her were a bunch of twoleg kits. She seemed to be telling a story and the kits were listening. There was something..._diffrent_ about Swiftshadow here. She was taller, her blonde hair was longer and it was done. As in not in that thing she called a hairclip. She looked more mature and spoke with a note was confedence in her voice.

"_Black water,_"she said."_What exactly is it? A place? A state of mind? Another demension? A lost underwater city like Faar? IT had to be real because Seegen had been there and drawn a map. And Gunny was there. It was definitley important enough to the gars that they choose death over revealing it's secret. And what did those little amber cubes have to do with anything? I hoped to find clues in Seegen's journal, but that chance went up in smoke. Literally. But in spite of all the setbacks and uncertainties, I felt sure that Black Water was a key to SAint Dane's plan. I had to get there and find answers._

_"I tried to get some sleep, but it was tough. My mind was racing in eighteen difrent directions. THankfully my body took over and I nodded out. Sleep is a amazing thing. It heals the body and the brain, too. Good thing. I desperatley needed healing. I even had a dream. Boon was bouncing around wearing a tall, red-and-white-striped hat and was saying nonsesical rhymes like:"Where is Gunny? I think he's funny. I don't like eggs all soft and runny." Yeah, I know. Twisted dream. But hey, no more twisted than Eelong. The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake._

_""Pendragon,"a voice whispered."It's time,"_

_"I was still half asleep, but opened my eyes to see Boon. I said,"Imagine that. You've lost your hat,""_

Swiftshadow told the story untill she got to:"_We were either going to make it, or crash."_ What Jayfeather understood was that the main charater in the story who was kinda also telling the story was called "Pendragon," It was on a place called "Eelong". Pendragon and two other charaters Boon and Kasha were trying to steal something. Gigs, he thought.

When Swiftshadow finished, a bunch of kits complained."Why now?"one said."That's a huge cliffhanger!"

Swiftshadow smiled gently."Because we are out of time. You can always check the book out Koko,"

Koko beamed at her."Yay!"

The kits scattered in diffrent directions. Swiftshadow sighed and called out,"Did you like the story, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather stiffened and peared out at her."How'd you know I was here?"

She grinned. He relaxed at the fammilar grin."I saw you heard you. So, did you like it?"

She held out the book. Strangley enough he could read what it said on it."_Pendragon,"_he read."_Book five:Black Water by D.J. MacHale._"

"I actually did,"he said aloud."It was very intresting. so these are what twolegs tell their kits?"

"Most of the time,"

Suddenly, Swiftshadow began to grow shorter. Fur grew on her face and arms and legs. Her twoleg pelt dispeared and her head-fur shrank back into her head. She shifted back into a cat. A very confused cat.

"What the?"she said confused."I didn't do that."

"No,"a voice said behind them."I did,"

Jayfeather turned to see Bluestar sitting behind them. Suddenly, everything except for the three catsmelted into black goo. It disapeared and left them in a dark abysus. Everything grew lighter and soon they were sitting in a bright and prey-filled forest. Swiftshadow looked around them in confusion.

"Where are we?"

"StarClan's territory,"Jayfeather answered.

Swiftshadow nodded and turned and studyed Bluestar."You are Bluestar, Firestar's leader and mentor and one of ThunderClan's most beloved leaders,"she said, confidently.

Bluestar smiled."Indeed. This is a reason you were chosen."

Swiftshadow lifted an eyebrow**(A/N:Do cats have eyebrows**?), but said nothing."Why are we here, Bluestar?"Jayfeather asked."Do you need to tell me something?"

Bluestar nodded."Yes. It is a clue about the fourth cat."

Swiftshadow smiled."Sweet. I always wondered who the fourth cat was,"

Bluetar turned to look at her."Actually, I can't allow you to hear this. I will send you back,"

Right as Bluestar stopped speaking, Swiftshadow began to become transparent. Jayfeather gasped. "What the he-"was all she managed before she disapeared.

"All I did was wake her up,"Bluestar assured him.

Jayfeather turned to face her."The message?"

Bluestar smiled and her blue eyes glowed.

_"A great helper will appear_

_And with her _

_The fourth draws near._

_The Fourth will rain her warmth down _

_While the helper will not frown_

_The Moon will Shine_

_While the Shadow will be Swift."_

**_A/N:Uh oh! What does this message mean?_**

**_Sorreltalon-It means that the Fourth is-_**

**_Raineyes-DON"T RUIN IT!_**

**_Me-Shut it you two. I'll give you a hint:The name of the person who owns the name Swiftshadow. The word "Luna" means moon in latin._**

**_Raineyes-THAT WAS TWO!_**

**_Sorreltalon-R&R_**


End file.
